You never knew
by SadisticBloodPLay
Summary: Reno and Tseng have a huge arguement which results in Reno quitting ShinRa


**You never knew…**

**A/n: Reno and Tseng are (c) Square-Enix**

_I want to forget my past. That way I will always be able to live without things nagging at me, so I can go on with life being happy._

"What is your problem?"

A voice raced the halls. A bullet from a gun no doubt. The voice was all so familiar and everyone knew who it was directed at. This was a typical moment within the Shin-Ra corridors. Tension was working its way through the halls, into each office, everywhere. Amazing how one argument alone could cause a whole building full of people to slink to the status of walking on eggshells.

"There is no problem!"

It was true; the red head was at it again with Tseng. Though, as many ears listened they all knew the outcome of this fight. This fight was to be one hell of a wake up call.

"No problem? Reno, wake up! All this 'I am too good to do my job' shit has worn my patience thin! I am sick of it!" Tseng yelled.

"I don't think I am too good for my job! What the hell gave you that idea? You know, pull that fucking stick out of your ass old fart!" Reno spat in retaliation.

Tension had reached its final point. Within Tseng's pale grey eyes lurked a beast ready to maim whoever crossed his path the wrong way. Moments ran through his enigmatic mind. Clouded by anger, and the various images of Reno messing up on several occasions…the beast finally revealed himself in the form of two hurtful words.

"YOU WHORE!" Tseng screamed, grey hues narrowed on the younger male. "You little slum whore! You wouldn't be here without me! If it wasn't for me you would still be sitting in that shit hole apartment fucking everything that walked on two legs and had a pulse just to survive day by day! You should be thanking me!"

Reno stood there horrified. Words escaped him and like a knife to his heart a great pain fell upon him. Sapphire hues looked to the older male, fear and sorrow buried deep inside. Reno felt his eyes water.

_Is that what he really thinks of me..? Some little slum rat he rescued so now I am in debt to him?_

It had been years since Reno was that way. Twelve to be exact. It was a habit he kicked once he joined the Turks...or rather a habit he kicked to look good for the person he cared about. Hit with reality, Reno returned back to Earth, despite the fact that he wised to curl up and die right there.

"Fine then…" Reno began softly before his voice roared, "This whore is quitting! And you know what else? This whore is taking himself right back to that shit hole he belongs!"

Tseng was now the one horrified. One of those 'what have I done?' moments. Before given time to react, Reno was out the office door. Tseng stared in disbelief. Despite his cold attitude towards the red head, what Reno said about quitting…it tore Tseng apart for some reason? Slumping back into his leather arm chair, Tseng looked to a patch of wall before wrenching forward to grab his coffee mug only to chuck it at that very area. The ceramic mug shattered into various bits and pieces, and the coffee splattered on the red carpeted floor.

"My heart like that mug…is broken." He muttered before hunching over to bury his face into his palms in deep thought.

Faces turned to look at the now broken man who was stomping through the many Shin-Ra corridors.

"Who does he think he is?" Reno said after reaching his office. Without a slight hesitation, Reno slammed all of his belongings into a box which he had used to shove other little items for safe keeping. It only took minutes for Reno to clear the entirety of his desk. Leaving his EMR and suit folded on his desk, Reno walked out of his office and right out the main building doors. He was on the next bus to Sector C-3. That place…oh yes that place...the place that was his home for a majority of his life. The place he swore he would never return to again once he made it big…Making one quick look back at the massive Shin-Ra building, Reno let out a small sigh and whipped himself around to sit forward. The bus pulled away from the curb and jetted off.

"Why…" Reno found himself questioning. "Why does he hate me so much..?"

The bus ride to Sector C-3 wasn't that long of a ride, about forty-five minutes tops. Once they were in the bowels of the place, the little intercom on the bus beeped on and the bus driver's voice flicked on.

"Slums; C-3 slums, next stop is C-7"

This depression was looming over his form. Walking off the bus he stepped foot back in his old romping grounds. Shifting his eyes to look at the scenery he couldn't help but mutter a simple thing.

"Welcome home, Kiribani Reno."

Cardboard box in hand, Reno made his way around C-3. Not much had changed since the days he was there. Ah, how he remembered the place…though he didn't wish to remember. This hell he thought he had escaped now had its claws on him once more. The old flat which Reno spent all of his years was still around surprisingly, although the place should have been condemned years back. His old apartment was still vacant, and he was lucky that the owner remembered him. Up the stairs to the third floor of the flat and then down to the third door. Looking up he read the number on the door. Sixty-six, one six short of Satan's number. Pulling out the rusted key, Reno inserted it into the warped door handle, gave it a slight turn, and opened the door. It creaked loudly due to the fact that the door was warped and the hinges were much rusted over just like the handle. Same apartment that it was back then, guess things don't always change. After walking inside Reno was hit with the stench of mildew. This was probably from the water leaking through the ceiling onto the carpeted floor in the den area. Wandering further inside, he walked past the kitchen whose floors had peeling brown warped tile, cracked counters, and a rusted sink. Out to the living room next. The room was bare and the carpet was still this shaggy piece of shit that it always was. Sapphire hues slid half closed as the red head walked further into the room and found a decent corner to settle down in. Propping his back against the old plastered wall, a small came from his lips. What had he done? He gave up such a wonderful life…such wonderful friends…Reno's eyelids closed fully now, and clear crystal tears developed in the corners of his eyes only to fall down his boney cheeks. He remained still and continued his silent sobbing. Those words hurt, especially from him. It was common knowledge that Reno loved Tseng deeply. He not only looked up to Tseng, but fell in love with him in the process…

"Tseng…" Reno whimpered, as if wishing the other would appear right in front of him Though Reno knew that wouldn't happen.

Time was lost now. Time always lost when these situations occurred. Tseng finally pulled his face from his palms, having no luck what so ever with his thoughts. Though one thing dawned on him…in fact it startled him all the same. In this moment of deep contemplation, something seemed to dawn on Tseng. Could it be…? All signs pointed to yes.

"What…am I waiting for…?"

Standing up abruptly, grey hues searched his office for his trench coat. Once he had this and a manila folder in his hands, out the office he went. Not even bothering to wait for the elevator, Tseng bustled down six flights of stairs. Making sure he had everything in hand, he ran to his car. After slamming himself inside the engine was quickly flipped on and in mere seconds Tseng was hauling ass. Tseng was never one to drive like a psycho yet here he was breaking every law he could by either speeding, cutting corners too tightly, or even running red lights. It was amazing how no one decided to pull him over for these wild stunts. Tseng arrived in C-3 twenty minutes after leaving Shin-Ra. Once in the area, Tseng pulled the manila folder open and fiddles around in it. Finding what he needed, he quickly pulled it out. The paper contained a miniature profile on Reno. It held all of Reno's addresses, new and old ones. Scanning the paper twice, Tseng burned the numbers and streets into his mind and put the pedal to the metal and gunned off.

"Reno…" That name played in his mind. "God what did I…?"

Now was not the time to feel sorry for himself. Keeping a steady eye open, Reno's flat was found. Tseng nearly jumped from his car. Following Reno's same path, Tseng wound up at Reno's door. Pausing to catch his breath, Tseng resumed his calm demeanor and knocked on the warped wood door. Waiting patiently, he hoped that the other was safe and okay. Once again he knocked and paused.

"Please answer…"

The knocking echoed through the empty apartment. Looking up only slightly, Reno turned a bit to eye the front door. Sighing more, he made no effort to move. Looking back down towards the carpet he sat on, he continued to weep. By now he truly loathed himself like poison. By now…he just wished to remain hidden from the world.

"It's taking too long…" Tseng whispered.

Jiggling the door handle, Tseng nodded to himself and was rather relived that it was unlocked. Walking inside slowly, he got a glimpse of the trashy abode for the first time in years. The soles of his shoes made a slight tap against the wooden hallway that lead to the den and past the kitchen.

"Reno…" He said softly.

Tseng looked all around before stepping into the den. There…right in the corner, Reno sat a shell of the man he was earlier. Tseng was stuck in regret; this sight was ripping at his soul. Rushing forward, Tseng kneeled down and gripped onto Reno's small shoulders.

"Oi! Reno!" He said trying to 'wake' the other.

Reno slowly looked up. Sapphire hues were dull, the vivid life they once had, robbed.

"Tseng…?" Reno responded rather puzzled.

Tseng couldn't take it anymore. Tears filled his weary eyes and in an instant, Tseng leaned forward pressing his lips against the younger male's. Reno's eyes widened at the sudden kiss but he soon welcomed it. A pale rouge tinted his pale face as he felt the warmth emitting from Tseng. Pulling away from Reno, Tseng looked back into those sapphire hues.

"Reno… I..."

Caught off guard, Reno had pulled Tseng back into the kiss. Slender fingers entwined themselves into the thick raven black hair of the older male, lengthening the passionate lip lock. Now it was Tseng's turn to blush, and by now his face was the same color as Reno's hair. After several moments, Reno finally pulled away giving a faint smile. Tseng turned away for a moment.

"Reno…I'm…I'm sorry for what I said…"

Reno continued to smile faintly. Leaning against Tseng, he buried his cheek into the older man's chest.

"Tseng…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

There was a brief moment of silence before Tseng replied.

"I love you too."

Reno's eyes watered again. Tears dampened the area which his cheek rested against in Tseng's shirt.

"Reno…are you ok…?" Tseng whispered into the red head's ear.

"…You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that…" Reno replied.

Tseng buried his face into the red tresses of the other, letting out a small purr. This moment was going to last forever. One love confession for another. Tseng closed his eyes and whispered one thing.

"I love you so much."


End file.
